EiddiM
eiddiM, read backwards as "Middie" is a user from FlashFlashRevolution (FFR.) His actual name is Austin Larson. His username on FFR is Xx{Midnight}xX. The way this username came to be is that users there call him "Middie" and he has a like to change usernames around sites so he took his nickname and spelt it backwards, but left the M capitalized. According to him the way to pronounce the name "eiddiM" is "I-dim." Currently he has charted four songs for the ThirdStyle game, doing all four charts for each: Epilogue (Stephan Razza) Champion's Horizon (Willrock) {Midnight} (Cornandbeans) The Dream Of Scarlet (dBu) His charts within ThirdStyle have recived mixed receptions, ranging from {Midnight} being described as "trolly" with it's one handed anchor trill, to Champion's Horizon being described as "epic" and "it doesn't feel like almost 5 mins long because it's fun." Epilogue to date has not been commented on as to his knowledge. The Dream of Scarlet as well has not been commented on. eiddiM was approved to be an official "Back-Up Judge." recently and looks forward to judging content for the game. As a judge, he has judged every chart that has gone into the game since the system was changed. He is notable for being one of the harshest judges and has said that "stepping to the current meta, will more often than not get your chart rejected if it doesn't follow the flow of the song." He is also not well versed in the X-Mod scene however. His stepping style is a very literal approach. He has a tendancy to do simplistic things with charts such as songs with long streams, tends to always jump the snare hits, and has an absuive love of 192nd notes (see {Midnight}.) He hasn't been stepping that long, and has said once that he steps to understand the game better as a player. He doesn't care much for termonology, and has said that he's not a huge fan of PR either, to the point it "takes a back seat" to flow. His song choices range from Vocaloid Metal works from artists like Yuyoyuppe, to Piano Solo such as Epilogue from Stephan Razza and many other things inbetween. He also to date has had two charts appear in Stepmania packs: It's My Fault (Collab with TheForc3Within) - Aunit6666 (FFR Community Pack Summer 2011) My Fxxkin' Desire For You - Yuyoyuppe (Ft. Hatsune Miku) (FFR Partyy Pack Vol. 1) He also has two charts set to release in ODI3: The Creator (Yousei Teikoku) Transparent World (The Rigel Ft. Hatsune Miku) As a personality, he's known to flamebait and cause threads to get off topic quickly. He says he doesn't care much for rules, and that if he breaks one he expects the ban to come and doesn't mind it. He claims that after about ten or so bans, he stopped bothering to keep count. He hates to censor what he has to say and often won't for that reason, which leads to people seeing his posts and comments as flamebait. He's a well known "file basher" on FFR, to the point they refrence him in a front page post calling him a "File Basher Extradinare." Links: http://thirdstyle.com/profile/eiddiM http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/profile/Xx%7BMidnight%7DxX/ http://www.youtube.com/user/eiddiMFFR http://osu.ppy.sh/u/1516382 Category:Active Users Category:Simfilers